Countdown
by xo-emma-ox
Summary: Gray isn't exactly the life of the New Year's party. What will it take to make him stop acting like such a jerk? Graire. Rated T for language.


**Here's another one-shot. I got a few reviews, watched a few movies for inspiration, and I think I've finally gotten an idea. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer; don't own anything.**

**--**

**Gray's POV**

"Nah."

Her mouth drops, and she scowls. "You're an asshole."

I shrug. Ann appears beside me.

"Gray, what's wrong with you? Popuri just wanted to dance." She twisted a dish towel inside the glass she was wiping out. "Sheesh."

"I don't dance." I say.

I can see Claire. A long-haired brunette boy held her arm. I grunted. Why did she have to show up with _Cliff_? Why couldn't she be with me?

_'Cause I'm an asshole, that's why._

Or maybe it's because I never asked her.

"Hello, Gray." The beautiful blonde smiled at me.

Cliff offered a sympathetic smile. I glared at him, and then averted my eyes to Claire's legs. They looked a mile long in that sexy dress she was wearing.

"C'mon, Cliff." Claire said, adjusting her outfit. She knew I was watching. "Let's dance."

They clasped hands and walked off. I slammed my drink down on the table. I could see Claire watching me as she danced away with that little_ fruit._

_He probably doesn't even like girls, _I thought to myself.

A strobe light veered, blinding me.

"_Damn_," I muttered, shielding my eyes.

I stood. Why am I even here? It's not like I like parties. I hated New Years. It meant a whole new year to suffer through. A year full of work... A year full of yelling... A year full of... _Grandpa_.

I sneared. "Great."

The music pulsed around me. I could feel a migrane coming on. I reached at the counter and found a small shot glass. I downed it in an instant.

_Might as make it a good time._

I shoved my hands in my pockets and aimed for the door. It's not like I could go upstairs with the music pounding. I'd never be able to sleep. It was 11:48. I still had a while until everyone went home.

_Screw 'em_.

My hand gripped around the cold, metal doorknob. Someone was watching me. Their eyes burned into my skull. I turned.

_Claire_.

"Where are you going?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What's it to you?" I snap, stomping outside.

Claire followed. "Who crapped in _your_ cornflakes?"

I sneared, facing her again. "Real mature, Claire."

The corner of her mouth creeped into a smile. I frowned, trying hard not to smile myself.

_I hate when she does that_.

I felt wetness on my cheeks.

"Hey, it's snowing!" Claire squealed, grabbing my arm.

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye as she gazed up at the sky.

"Why did you invite the skeeze?" I heard her say.

I gaped at her. "What?"

She turned to me, and her eyes were sad. "I said 'why didn't you invite me?'" Her voice was low, pulled at my heartstrings.

I laughed at what I thought she said, then turned serious. "Because," I say.

"Because why?" She tugged at my arm, and I realized she was shivering.

I pulled away from her grasp and removed my jacket. I placed it on her bare shoulders. "Because you're here with Cliff."

"That's not a reason not to invite me." She said, but did not remove my coat.

"He _told_ me he was gonna ask you."

"Then why didn't tell him you were planning on it first?" Her blue eyes burned into mine.

"... Well," I muttered. "Maybe... maybe I wasn't."

Claire's mouth formed an 'O'. Her brows pursed together, and she whipped off my jacket.

"Then what is this all about?! What is _this_?" Her hands flew back and forth between us. "What does this mean to you?"

I shrugged slowly. She scoffed, and then shoved me in the shoulder.

"You," A slim finger stood before my nose. "Are a real asshole."

I stared at her. She stared back at me.

"Then walk away." I said.

Claire laughed. "Wha-... What?"

I smiled. "You see this?" I made a gesture at myself. "Look at what I have over you. It's like... a magnetic force!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Why-... You're crazy." She was embarassed. "You have... _nothing_ over me."

My mouth tugged at the corners. "I go to the party, you go to the party." I explain. "I come outside, _you_ come outside. It's like a magnetic force, I swear."

"It's called 'chemistry'." Claire says.

I pursed my lips, then tilted my head. "Oh, you think so, huh? Well, I hate science."

"Maybe," She fingered a strand of blonde hair.

The snow had stopped, and as I gazed back up at the smile, chuckling to myself, the stars shone like a thousand bright lights.

"You have a way of coming easily to me, Claire." I say.

I felt her smile, and her hand found it's way into mine. Suddenly, a loud voice came from inside.

_Ann_.

"Hurry, everyone! It's almost time!" She hollered.

Claire and I looked at eachother, and the doors behind us burst open. Out came the rest of the town.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT-" They chanted. "SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, _ONE_!"

An explosion of fireworks blasted into the sky. Red, blues, and yellows splashed among the stars. Everyone cheered.

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR_!"

_People kiss on New Year's. Do it, Gray. Just do it!_

I bent down and pecked Claire on the lips. "Happy New Year," I say, my voice quivering.

"To a new year." She smiled, pretending to hold up an imaginary glass of champagne. "New beginnings."

I held up my own glass. "Too assholes," I toss in.

She laughed. "Nah,"

I shrugged, and we imaginary-clanked.

And then we kissed again.

--

**Cute. Finished this in Florida. It's so lonely here. :'( **

**- emma.**


End file.
